It's Like You Never Notice Me
by itssophiex
Summary: Sam doesn't think Freddie Notices her and all she wants is for him to just Notice her. OneShot! Slightly based off of the song Notice by Diana Vickers


**Notice **

As she stared at the pair dancing in the middle of the store they had spent so much time in, together, she felt her heart crack. She had never felt like this before, it was such a new feeling for her, a new experience, which she really didn't like. But No, she wouldn't cry. She would not cry any tear's for him.

So she turned, she turned away and walked away, trying to pretend she had never seen them together, and with one last look through the window, she left. She left without another word, and ran. She pulled her heels off and ran as fast as she could back to Carly's. She wasn't mad at her best friend, she never could be, how was she supposed to know that Sam liked him? She had never told her. She had never told anyone.

Sam ran into the Shay's apartment and fell onto the couch, putting her bare feet onto the coffee table, and her head rested on her slightly propped up knees. This wasn't Sam Puckett. She felt as though she was Melanie right now, she wasn't someone to get upset by a little dance.. _but it wasn't little. It was Carly and Freddie! _

She slowly sat up-right again, she wasn't going to let this get to her, just then, Spencer walked through from his bedroom.

"Hey Kiddo, you look a little down." Spencer pulled a face as he saw Sam. Her curls were messed up and her make-up a little smeared even if she hadn't cried.

"Yeah, I'm alright Spence." Sam smiled slightly and glanced at him.

"Where's Carly and Freddie?" He asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam felt her heart ache again, and her breath hitched in the back of her throat, just at the mention of his name.

"I-I, don't know." She stuttered and fell back onto the couch, exhausted.

Just as the sentence escaped her lips, the pair walked in smiling and talking, but stopped when they saw Sam sat on the couch, Freddie stared at Sam, like he knew something, he looked guilty.

_Now we're burning, the heat was rising..  
_

"Where were you?" Carly gave her best friend a confused look. "We waited for you." She added as she shut the door and looked at her.

"I didn't feel like smoothies." She whispered, only just audible enough.

"Are you okay Sam?" Carly asked, as she sat her purse down on the coffee table.

But Sam didn't reply, she stared at Freddie carefully, she was trying to find out what he was thinking as his eyes bore into her, but she couldn't figure it out. He was too hard to see through these days.

_Will you catch my fall? Do you know me at all? It's like you never notice me.._

"Alrighty then." Carly pursed her lips together tightly, as she stared between the two. "I'll be back in a bit, I just wanna change." She said and hurried up the stairs.

_Can you see me now? Can you hear me shout?_

"I saw you." Freddie finally spoke through the room that was thick with tension.

Sam's eyes went slightly wide as she stared at the brunette boy in front of her, her anxiety building up inside her veins. She didn't know what to do, she could only just breathe in his presence right now.

"Huh? When?" Sam finally spoke, trying to act confused.

"At groovy smoothies." He told her. "Why'd you leave?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Sam shrugged. "You looked kinda happy; I didn't wanna ruin your moment." She told him, this was half the truth, she obviously would have loved to ruin their moment, but he did like some-what happy.

Freddie didn't say anything, he just sighed and walked past the blonde and sat down on one of the stool's, his back facing her.

_Will you catch my fall? Do you know me at all? It's like you never notice me... _

Sam just stared at the back of his head, she didn't know what to say to him to make things un-awkward again. She knew he was thinking though, she could tell, even by looking at the back of his head, she could tell.

_It's like you never notice me..._

"Why were you so upset?" He finally asked, but he didn't look at her, he just stared ahead at the wall in front of him.

_I'm still trying I'm not tired just yet... _

"I wasn't." She lied, still standing up and staring at the back of his head carefully.

Freddie stayed quiet for a few seconds. The silence was killing the blonde, she hated it, all she wanted was for him to say what he was thinking.

"I don't know why you lie to me." Freddie finally said and turned around in the stool to face the blondes shocked face.

Sam sighed, and looked down at her sneakers. Her red and black scuffed up sneakers were a whole lot more interesting to look at right now.

_My eyes are drying, I never dreamed that you'd forget_

"I don't know why I was upset, okay?" Sam finally told him honestly. "I wish I knew I really do, because It's killing me!" Sam said slightly loud, as Freddie just stared at her, not saying a word. Now that annoyed her.

"Don't just sit there and stare at me Freddie! Speak!" She exclaimed, even louder this time, but Freddie didn't move an inch, he just sat on the stool staring into the blondes sad, blue eyes.

_Can you see me now? Can you hear me shout? When I'm dancing through the fear_

The fear was gone. The fear was slowly fading away. The more she yelled at the silent Freddie, she was getting more confident, and she was able to breathe in the room. She didn't have to think of him. Him and the way he kissed her a year ago, that was always on her mind, but it was like he had forgotten. A

"Do you even notice that I'm here or are you thinking of Carly upstairs?" She yelled at him this time, luckily Spencer was back in his room, and god what the hell was Carly doing?

Again. He didn't speak, It was killing her.

"Not Notice you? Sam how can I not Notice you?" Freddie asked her, his voice was low and hoarse. "You're loud and rude and ALWAYS right there infront of me!" He exclaimed, starting to get sick of this.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm in your way!" Sam gave him a look of disgust. "I'll just go and you can be with Carly all on your own!" She added angrily.

_Will you catch my fall? Do you know me at all? It's like you never notice me..._

And once again, it was silent. All you could hear was Sam's heavy breathing and the thud of her heart, awaiting for the boy to speak up.

"You were jealous." Freddie finally spoke, as Sam felt her heart speeding up. "That's why you were upset. You saw me and Carly together and you were jealous." Freddie smirked at Sam. Knowing he had one over on her.

"I was not!" Sam tried to deny it as best she could. "You're kidding yourself Benson." She grumbled and turned away.

As Sam went to turn away, Freddie jumped up and held her arm in place so she wouldn't go anywhere, she could have easily pinned him down by now, but she didn't. They just stared at each other, each trying for like the millionth time that night to find out what the other was thinking.

_The only words can't come out? We were friends, we had heat, Now I choke when you speak..._

"Whatever." Sam mumbled, snapping his arm away from Freddie and turned around, making her way toward the door.

"Wait, Sam." Freddie called out, and she slowly stopped walking and turned her head to face him.

"I do Notice you." He smiled. "So much more than you think.. like I noticed how pretty you can look without even trying and how you can make half the football team cry in 53 seconds, yeah, I timed it." He chuckled, as Sam smiled slightly and looked back at her sneakers and then up at him again. "I notice everything Sam." He smiled, as she stared at him, thinking about what he had just said.

_Can you see me now? Can you hear me shout? When I'm dancing through the fear..._

But Sam couldn't find the words to speak, her breath was once again hitched in the back of her throat as she only just managed to breathe through the air. She just watched, watched as he slowly walked toward her and took her in his arms. She stared up at him as his hands held her waist and he leant down, a small kiss tracing on her lips.

Then he pulled back. It was simple and sweet. He smirked, as she stared up at him shocked, he shook his head and went to walk out the door.

"By the way, I noticed you're blushing." He said and walked out the door, just as Carly was walking down the stairs, her hair damp.

"Where'd Freddie go?" Carly asked confused as she stared at her best friend.

But Sam couldn't speak; she just moved her hand up to her lips. Her heart beating hard and her mind spinning fast and hard.

_It's like you never notice me, It's like you never notice me..._

**Hey! Sorry if the characters seemed OOC, but I figured eh what the hell? It's not exactly the REAL show ;D haha, anyway did you like this? I kind of did, but eh I don't know, you tell me! **


End file.
